Post mounts are frequently used in the construction of decks, porches, stairs, and other structures that include railings. FIG. 1, for example, is a schematic illustration of a portion of an exemplary railing system 100, including a post mount 108. The railing system 100 comprises a railing 102, a support surface 104, and a plurality of posts 1061-106n (collectively referred to as “posts 106”). Generally, the rail 102 is supported in a spaced-apart relation relative to the support surface 104 by the posts 106.
In order to mount the posts 106 to the support surface 104 in a substantially invisible manner (i.e., little or no outwardly visible hardware), post mounts may be first installed in the support surface 104. For example, the post 1061 is mounted to the support surface via a post mount 108 (illustrated in phantom). The post mount 108 may include a support pipe 110 supported between two support blocks 1121 and 1122 (collectively referred to as “support blocks 112”), for example as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,546,720. The post mount 108 is fastened to the support surface 104 in a secure manner, and the hollow post 1061 is then slipped over the post mount 108. In this manner, the post 1061 is supported securely by the support surface 104 and in turn provides secure support for the railing 102.
In some applications, the interior dimensions of the post 1061 may exceed the exterior dimensions of the post mount 108 (e.g., the exterior dimensions of the support blocks 112). In such a case, the post 1061 will not fit over the post mount 108 snugly; it will be loose, and may undermine the stability of the railing system 100.